1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a card edge connector, and particularly relates to a card edge connector having an improved spacer for adjusting the height of the card edge connector.
2. Description of Related Art
A card edge connector is widely used to connect a daughter board to a mother board. A conventional card edge connector comprises an insulative housing as one-piece, and a plurality of terminals received in the insulative housing. The insulative housing includes a front wall, a rear wall opposite to the front wall, and a central slot recessed from a front face thereof and disposed between the front wall and the rear wall for receiving the daughter board. When the daughter board is inserted into the central slot, there is a litter space between the daughter board and the mother board along a height direction of the insulative housing, the space between the daughter board and the mother board is not big enough to receive other electrical elements.
Hence, it is desirable to have an improved card edge connector to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the related art.